


Praise Kink

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: anon asked: How about Tony over stimulating Peter with lots of praise?





	Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker

“So good.” Tony murmured, mouth tracing over Peter’s shoulder as his cock shifted inside the boy. “Always so good for me, angel.”

“Tony, please.” Peter whimpered, flush decorating his lean back, panting into the soft sheets. “God it’s- it’s too much, Tony, _please_.”

“You okay?” Tony asked, stilling his movements as he ran a gentle hand across Peter’s back. “You need me to stop, baby?”

“ _No_.” Peter said urgently, pushing his ass back against where Tony’s hips were pressed flush against him. “Don’t stop, for the love of fuck don’t stop.”

“Talk to me, angel.” Tony commanded, sharpening his words to cut through the haze of Peter’s sex-addled mind. “Tell me what’s too much for you, tell me what I need to do.”

“It’s- you, telling me I’m good.” Peter gasped, hands fisting in the sheets from where Tony’s cock pressed incessantly against his prostate, stretching him out. “It makes me- I can’t- I don’t _know_ , Tony, it’s just a lot.”

Tony chuckled in understanding, pulling himself out no more than an inch before pushing back in, ignoring the urge to fuck his boy into the mattress like an animal in favour of languidly stimulating his prostate. 

“You get overwhelmed when I tell you how good you are for me, baby boy? My good little whore?” Tony whispered, dipping his head down till his lips were next to Peter’s ear. “Taking my cock so well, whimpering and writhing exactly how I want you to?”

“Tony.” Peter whispered, saying his boyfriend’s name like a prayer, pushing back against him. “C’mon Tony, please.”

“Want me to stop, pretty boy?” Tony asked, continuing with his slow rhythm of shallow thrusts, a hand on the small of Peter’s back encouraging him to grind into the mattress. “Don’t you want me to tell you how good you are for me?”

“Don’t you dare stop.” Peter groaned, tilting his head far enough to the side that Tony could see his flushed cheeks and blown pupils, soft, bitten red lips. “Just- I’m really close. I don’t wanna come till you’re done.”

“Get’s you hard for me, does it baby? Knowing that you’re being good for me, a good little hole to fuck and fill up?”

“Yes.” Peter hissed, and Tony pulled out all the way before pushing back , just once, making Peter keen and writhe, desperate for Tony to move. “Please, Tony, I’ll be good, I won’t come, please just fuck me.”

“Who am I to deny a boy who begs so prettily?” Tony grinned, placing rough hands on Peter’s thin hips for leverage, pulling out before thrusting back in, hard enough to push Peter’s body up the bed. “Hands on the headboard, angel, and keep them there.”

A sob forced its way out of Peter’s throat, but he wrapped both hands around the cold, reinforced metal of the headboard, shifting so his legs were spread wider, shuddering as the shift in angle pushed Tony’s cock even deeper. 

“‘M gonna give it to you now, honey.” Tony said softy, a contrast to the way his hand left Peter’s hip to grip his hair. “And you’re gonna take it like a good boy, right?”

Peter’s breathless agreements were lost as Tony pushed his face into the sheets and started pounding into him, the sight of the muscles in the boy’s back straining as he held on to the headboard making Tony dip his head and bite down, leaving a red mark over his deltoid. 

“So _fucking_ good.” Tony cursed, panting as he fucked into Peter hard and fast, chasing his orgasm. “You just lie there and take it, just a hole for me to get off in, such a good fucking little whore.”

Peter couldn’t reply, but for every sob that passed his lips, Tony felt himself get closer, pinning the boy down against the bed as he kept rutting into the mattress. 

“Close, close, _close_.” Peter panted. “Please, Tony, so close.”

“Be good, Peter.” Tony grunted. “Wait for me, I’m nearly there.”

“C’mon Tony, please, I’ll be good.” Peter breathed, pushing back to meet Tony’s thrusts. “Give it to me, please Tony.”

“Yeah, such a good little boy for me, I fucking love you, fuck-”

Tony came with a groan, eyes screwing shut and hips stuttering against Peter’s fluid movements, letting his head fall forward to press soft kisses against the back of Peter’s flushed neck. The boy whimpered, rutting his hips needily into the mattress, chasing his own orgasm, before Tony stilled his movements with a round hand and flipped him onto his back. 

“You wanna come, pretty boy?” Tony asked innocently, wrapping calloused fingers around the boy’s weeping length. “Wanna let me say thank you for being such a good little hole for me to fuck?”

“Yes, _yes_ , you feel so good.” Peter whimpered, eyes rolling back from the overwhelming sensation of Tony’s heady words and talented hands. “Let me come Tony, _please_.”

“My good little boy, so pretty for me, so flushed and ruined. Come for me, angel.” Tony said softly, pumping Peter’s shaft fast enough to have the boy bucking up into his hand. “Now, Peter.”

Tony ran the work-roughened pad of his thumb over Peter’s sensitive head, and the boy cried out, moaning long and loud, spilling over Tony’s fingers. Tony kept stroking until Peter whimpered with oversensitivity, at which point he pulled away, and dropped a soft but lingering kiss on Peter’s swollen lips. 

“I love you too.” Peter mumbled, burying his head against Tony’s chest. “So much.”

“We’re talking about this undisclosed kink at some point.” Tony chuckled. “I’m curious as to what untapped fantasies I haven’t discovered.”

“Talk later.” Peter smiled. “Sleep now.”


End file.
